


Stubborn Brat

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 93Parings: Balthazar x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage said:Prompt List 9, prompt 21 for Balthazar? Thank you





	Stubborn Brat

“Stop being such a brat.” Balthazar growls.  
“Bite me.” You sneer back holding your side.  
“Just let me heal you!”  
“No I’ll be fine.”   
“(Y/N) put your pride away for just one moment and let me heal you.”  
“Screw you.”  
“Mate” he growls lowly. “You will let me heal you.”  
You whimpered you hated when he pulled that. His eyes bore into yours and once he saw your brief nod he touched your forehead healing you.   
“You stubborn woman.” He pulled you into a hug.  
“Your stubborn woman.” you sighed snuggling into him.


End file.
